staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Lipca 2007
thumb|left|100px 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3428 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3643); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3429 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3644); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33, 6.15 Biznesowa piatka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Halloween, odc. 14 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - THE BIG SCARE, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Szałas; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 15 - Piątek, trzynastego (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 15 Cerny Patek na ranci); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 101 (odc. 101); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Agnieszka; film obyczajowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 872; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Akcja pod Arsenałem; dramat 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Klan - odc. 1261; telenowela TVP 15:45 Śnić we śnie; film TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3430 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3645); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3431 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3646); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Wyjątkowy prezent Mysi odc. 28 (Mitzi?s special present ep. 28) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Między złem, a złem (Torn Apart) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:20 Teleexpress nocą 22:40 Piękna Bettien (Bella Bettien); dramat kraj prod.Holandia (2002) 00:25 Dobre, bo polskie - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa; serial TVP 01:25 Dobre, bo polskie - Droga - odc. 5/6 - Rysopis uwodziciela; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 127/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 127); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 128/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 128); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 17 - Spotkanie z kolegą; serial animowany 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 4/6 Tippi i rekiny wielorybie (Tippi and the Whale Sharks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 272 Dictum acerbum - gorzka prawda; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym 09:25 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Oblicza Żółtego Smoka (Yellow Dragon's Colors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006) 11:40 Magnum - odc. 124/162 Daj mi tęczę (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Find me a rainbow)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 73/75 Zemsta pirata (Tarzan, ep 320 Pirates revenge); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Raj na ziemi - Pustynia Namib-odc.14 (Living Edens); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:55 Dekalog - Dziesięć 15:00 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 1/8 Gdzie jest nieboszczyk?, cz. I (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. The Missing Body Mystery p.1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 57/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 20/26 (54) Zapomnij o marzeniach (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Put your dreams away)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Złoty łańcuszek; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Psałterz Wrześniowy - oratorium Piotra Rubika (2); koncert 20:15 Negocjator (FBI:Negotiator); dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Alibi na środę - Pewnego razu na Dzikim Zachodzie (Once Upon a Time in the West aka C'era una Volta Il West); western kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1969) 01:20 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Zabić tyrana; cykl dokumentalny 01:50 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.5; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06.45 Sekret Laury (119) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.05 Psie serce (3): Pauza - serial obyczajowy 09.00 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) - serial przygodowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (23) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (24) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (23): Tylko seks - serial obycz. 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (142) - telenowela 14.00 Opowieści bibilijne: Estera - film reliigijny, Niemcy/USA/Włochy 1999 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Wszystko o zwierzętach (8): Leo, lew - serial dok. 16.50 Strażnik Teksasu (106) - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (10) - serial sensacyjny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (143): Burze hormonalne - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (28) - serial sens. 21.00 Wichry namiętności - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 21.55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.40 Pokochać - dramat obycz. 02.50 Co się wydarzyło w miasteczku Tarrington? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997 04.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (19) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (9) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (20) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (115) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Ojciec chrzestny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1972 00.30 Bliskie zagrożenie - thriller, USA 1997 02.30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03.30 Telesklep 03.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.10 Nic straconego - powtórki thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda; STEREO 20:59 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Emigracja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 27 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 28 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 27 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:13 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 28 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:38 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Monster Warriors (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Saint-Tropez (2) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (26) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (59) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (27) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Tropez (3) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.05 Chcę być piękna - reality show 22.05 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.35 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.05 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.40 Cała prawda - talk show 00.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.20 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie 1/2 sezonu 03.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.25 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 04.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.10 Tarzan na Manhattanie (1) - serial przygodowy 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (28) - telenowela 10.05 Inspektor Eddie (13-ost.) - serial komediowy 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (29) - telenowela 15.10 Nikita (20) - serial sensacyjny 16.10 Życie na fali (25) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Seans filmowy - magazyn 18.10 Inspektor Eddie (13-ost.) - serial komediowy 19.10 Życie na fali (26) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Krzyk wolności - dramat, Wielka Brytania 1987 23.20 Pole marzeń - film obyczajowy, USA 1989 01.30 Czas zbrodni - thriller, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 1996 03.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 oraz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ala i As - Jedziemy do ZOO; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Taki pejzaż - Bieszczady. Na połoninach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Unijnym traktem - Ciepło z atestem (2); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2000 - Koncert bachowski Orkiestry "Wratislavia"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Perły i dukaty - odc. 3/3 - Perły i dukaty; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Przedmowa do ciszy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Siena; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Endemity Madagaskaru; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ala i As - Jedziemy do ZOO; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.8; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Leśnym tropem - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Stary - nowy Kraków - Tyniec (Klasztory, pałace, uczelnie); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Perły i dukaty - odc. 3/3 - Perły i dukaty; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 XV Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam" Ludwig van Beethoven III Symfonia Es-dur op.54 "Eroica"; koncert; STEREO 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Tajemnice lasu - Magia drewna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Perły i dukaty - odc. 3/3 - Perły i dukaty; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 XV Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam" Ludwig van Beethoven III Symfonia Es-dur op.54 "Eroica"; koncert; STEREO 05:10 Tajemnice lasu - Magia drewna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Leśnym tropem - odc. 5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku